Crossroads
by alindy
Summary: Four times Neville and Luna's paths crossed, all involving fancy clothes and important moments. "You look- uh- real nice, Luna, by the way, I mean."    NL/LL  .:. For Sebas of the Ocean Waves


**This is something that was wrote for the winner of my contest during the story Boggart. Here you go, Sebastian of the Sea. I've never wrote any Luna/Neville that I've liked enough to post...so hopefully enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>The sound of Luna's bare feet hitting the cold tile of the corridor echoed around her. She couldn't find her shoes before she came and didn't bother properly dressing herself, so she was shoeless and walking around in her pajamas and slightly regretting it because of the cold. There had been no time, however, to worry about such trivial things when she had felt so much like a walk.<p>

"Uh," someone grunted as she walked into a solid, living, breathing body. "Sorry."

"Hello," she tilted her head, looking at the boy dressed in a nice set of dress robes and his shoes flung around his neck.

"Oh- hey Loon- Luna," he corrected himself, clearly flustered.

"You're dressed up," she pointed out.

"Yes, it was the- uh- Yule Ball. You weren't there?" he asked, wincing at his own words.

"Wasn't invited," a far off look came into her eyes.

"That's- um- too bad. I like your ring," he floundered, looking around wildly hoping for something to make the utter awkwardness end.

Looking around before leaning towards him, she whispered, "It protects me from any venom from the sliding slugs. Daddy says that the house elves might be conspiring with them."

"That's…great, Luna," he stumbled before something dawned on him. "Why are you out at such an hour."

"A walk," she answered. "Would you like to join me?"

"I'm actually…pretty tired Luna. I'll pass, have- uh- fun, though," he nodded and walked off, still humming a shiny tune she'd heard echoing through the corridors earlier that night.

Luna continued walking before looking back for a quick second.

"Thanks Neville."

* * *

><p>"Neville, you're serving food?" she slid up next to him, tilting her head in a way he'd learned meant she was curious and a little bit perplexed at the same time.<p>

"Anyway to get into the party. I tell my Gran I was at Slughorn's Christmas Party and she'll be _so_ happy. She doesn't necessarily need to be told I was serving_ food_ and not, you know, invited _formally_," he rambled.

"Very cunning," she nodded.

"Yea, Hermione helped me with that one. Said she didn't like that I was _lying_, but she's met my Gran before, scary that woman can be," he answered. "You look-uh- real nice, Luna, by the way, I mean."

"Thanks Neville," she nodded. "Feels a bit backwards, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last time you looked nice and I didn't, this time I look nice instead," she explained, like it was the most logical thing in the world.

"I- um- guess so," he nodded. "Well, I should probably get back to, you know, serving."

She nodded and went off to find Harry.

* * *

><p>Neville watched as she danced crazily with her dad and wished that, well, <em>he <em>could dance with her. He'd love to stand beside her and show off the moves he hadn't put much use to since the Yule Ball. She looked beautiful, not that she didn't typically look beautiful, he concluded, but more so than usual.

He heard her telling someone about being bit by a gnome as her father went to go get something to drink when he got up to finally go ask. A silvery orb telling them that the ministry had fallen cut him off too soon, though.

The thought of her in that dress still stuck in his mind for a long time after that.

* * *

><p>She walked down the aisle, trying her best to not look away or at anything besides his face because, frankly, that was the <em>best part<em> of this whole entire thing. Well, maybe it was outshined by the fact that soon she would be Luna _Longbottom_ a little bit. Honestly, no other alliteration had ever sounded sweeter to her ears.

Luna liked this dress, the way it twirled, the pure white, and the way he mouthed the word beautiful when he thought no one was looking. It was probably her favorite dress she'd ever worn, probably just because it was _his_ favorite.

Probably just because they were together.

It wasn't possible for the day to get any better for Luna at all and Neville felt the same.

That was, until two words that had never mattered before became their absolute favorites for a short while-

"I do."


End file.
